A Rhetorical Question
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Chapter 4: In which Tsunayoshi Sawada questioned the two sun guardians' neutrality towards the sun's heat./Warn: Failed humor, 2YL, absurd, a slight 2795 fluff./No longer a one-shot./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.
1. Inheritance

**Disc: I do not own KHR.**

**Warn: Failed humor.**

* * *

**Summary: In which Tsunayoshi Sawada asked a rhetorical question to his spartan tutor.**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

"So, what you're trying to say is; I'm not legal enough to lead the _whole_ mafia _famiglia_ until I'm what? 21 years old?" the 14 years-old Tsunayoshi Sawada asked rhetorically.

A gun's safety was clicked. "Do you want me to _repeat_ it _again_, _Dame_-Tsuna?" a rhetorical question from the baby hit-man, as he cocked the glock 19 on his hand. Aiming it on the boy's forehead.

"O-of course not, Reborn…" he stuttered, looking away from the glock with a sweat dropped from his face. "I-I'm just curious about it anyway…"

BAM

And Reborn knocked his student from his bed with the Leon mallet.

"O-ouch…" "Put your back straight, _Dame_-Tsuna. No Vongola mafia boss is going to stutter under my watch."

"R-right…" Tsunayoshi sat up straight, rubbing the strained part on the back of his head gently. "But, I was wondering. If I'm not legal enough to inherit the _whole_ Vongola _famiglia_, why did Vongola Nono make the inheritance ceremony in the first place, anyway?"

Reborn smirked, "so you _are_ relieved, that you're the one to be chosen as the Vongola _Decimo_, _Dame_-Tsuna?" Another rhetorical question from him.

Tsunayoshi's eyes widen.

"Of course not! I'm just curious, okay?!"

BAM

Another hit from the mallet.

"Don't talk back and shout at me, _Dame_-Tsuna. Or face the consequences." He tilted his fedora. A smirk still retain on his face. Leaving the boy on the floor, while making his way out of the room; to get a cup of espresso in the kitchen.

And thus ended the said boy in pain from the hard blow and unconscious until the next day. Which made him late to school and got "bitten to death" by a certain skylark.

I pity you, future Vongola _Decimo_.

**END**

* * *

**AN: Well, that was **_**odd**_**…**

**I hope I didn't made them a bit ooc, tho.**

**A random short one-shot as my first KHR fanfic. I hope this failed fanfic wont clobber your eyes because of the lack of grammar and typos.**

**Anyway, any feedbacks would be nice, thank you. :)**

* * *

**[Edited: 24.07.2013] Added the summary, rating and corrected a word.**


	2. Puberty

**Disc: I do not own KHR.**

**Warn: Failed humor, cursing.  
**

* * *

**Summary: In which Nana Sawada questioned Tsunayoshi Sawada's actions these days.**

**Rated: T**

**Extra note: Tsunayoshi is 16 years old, while Reborn is (by his appearance) 3 years old. Following after the manga.**

* * *

Two figures glared at each other. Not backing out from the unspoken glaring contest between the two.

The chestnut haired figure had an annoyed expression on his face; while the other had a sadistic smirk and an evil glint on his eyes.

After a few seconds the annoyed figure let out a growl to the other.

"What. The. Hell!?" he shouted. "I was having a perfectly fine date with Kyoko-_chan_; until **you** barged in like that! Can't you give me a **fucking** day off Reborn!?"

The other just scoffed; "and let you slack off today's training? Not a chance _Dame_-Tsuna." while giving him a hard kick to the gut. "And language."

Tsunayoshi Sawada coughed; landing on his butt on the floor. His glare incensing to Reborn, his tutor; for kicking him in the stomach.

"Like I give a **damn** care about that!" another kick landed on the head.

"Language, Dame-Tsuna." the toddler hit-man sighed, "and if you're going to retort, **again**, I'm going to put a bullet on your head."

"And it's not the Dying Will one." cocking his glock 19 to his student's head.

Tsunayoshi growled before getting up on his feet, "what ever. I'm out of here."

BAM

Reborn sighed once more and tilted his fedora; while putting his gun back in his pocket.

"_Ara_, was that Tsu-_kun_, Reborn-_kun_?" Nana Sawada asked from the kitchen.

"Yes Maman, he just went out again."

"Hmm~ Tsu-_kun_ grew up so fast~ I can't believe he's already in high school right now, and started dating Kyoko-chan." Nana smiled, but then sighed. "_Mou_~ why did he became so rebellious these days? And started becoming more and more gangster-like?" She pondered.

"It's because he just hit his puberty, Maman." Reborn answered. "He's just in a phase were teenagers tends to rebel during their way into adulthood."

Nana looked at him, a smile bloomed on her face. "Ah, Tsu-_kun_ is a big boy now~" she giggled returning to make dinner.

Reborn nodded, "yes. And I have a torturing session to whip his personality back." the evil glint and sadistic grin appeared once more on his face.

_Just perfect._ The toddler hit-man walked out to fetch his student once more.

I wish you good luck, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**END**

* * *

**AN: Ahaha; I was thinking about a rebelling-Tsunayoshi during his early young adulthood. ^^;  
**

**And I hope they weren't ooc, aside from Tsunayoshi, of course. ^^**

**Also, after thinking for awhile; maybe this should have been a drabble series. But I don't know if I could update it as often as possible. Or even update it. Sorry. ^^;**

**I hope this failed fanfic won't clobber your eyes because of the lack of grammar and typos.**

**Anyway, any feedbacks would be nice, thank you. :)**


	3. Age

**Disc: I do not own KHR.**

**Warn: Failed humor, somewhat fluffy, a bit AU in some parts, absurd, immortal-OC.  
**

* * *

**Summary: In which Tsunayoshi Sawada questioned Citrus Foreno's age.**

**Rated: K+  
**

**Extra note: Citrus Foreno is an OC who is like Kawahira (or Checker Face); an immortal. She is like a guardian, but at the same time not, towards the Vongola Vigilante Group (or _Famiglia_, since the Vongola _Secondo_'s generation) in the shadows since the beginning of the group; and was only known between the boss and guardians. Tsunayoshi is 16 years old, while Reborn (by his appearance) is 3 years old. Following after the manga.**

* * *

It was like any other snowy day in December in Namimori city. Fluffy and small drops of snow fell onto the grounds; making the place looked pure white all over. People in coats walking along the streets; looking for a place to keep themselves warm from the cold. Children playing in the parks; throwing balls of snow towards the other children.

Such a peaceful and fragile scenery, _ne_?

"Oi! Get back in here _ahoushi_!"

"Lambo-_sama_ isn't listening to you, _Baka_dera!"

"Why you little-!"

"_Ma ma_~ don't be so stiff-y, Hayato."

"Let me go, _yakyuu-baka_!"

Ah; if only it was also applied in a certain house in Namimori city. The Sawada household.

"Hayato-_kun_! Lambo-_kun_! Please stop fighting in the kitchen and help us finish the decorating!" Nana Sawada said from the living room; putting some streamers on the ceiling with Tsunayoshi Sawada's assistance on keeping the fold-able ladder intact.

"Of course, Sawada-_san_!" Hayato Gokudera said; bringing out a small banner that has the words "Happy Birthday Citrus!" with the help of Takeshi Yamamoto towards the living room.

Tsunayoshi smiled, "it's a good thing the girls are helping out buying some time to keep Citrus-_san_ busy for awhile."

"Ahaha, I just hope they'll get back anytime soon. Or else the cake will go bad." Takeshi commented; putting the banner on the wall with Hayato.

Nana gasped. "Ah! I almost forgot the cake! Thank you for reminding me Takeshi-_kun_." She climbed down and walked towards the fridge to get the cake.

"...I wonder what kind of cake is it." Tsunayoshi wondered, putting back the ladder in its place. "It's a good thing Bianchi didn't help them make it."

"I heard from Miura, they made a tiramisu one for Foreno-_san, Jyuudaime_." Hayato replied. "They said it was her favorite."

"Ahaha; I bet she'll going to devour them all with that appetite!"

"And **who** asked for **your** opinion, _idiota_?" Hayato scowled.

Tsunayoshi only sweat-dropped at the one-sided argument as his mother came in with the cake.

"Tsu-_kun_, could you please place the plates and utensils while I get the food sorted out?" Tsunayoshi nodded while grabbing a handful of plates in his hands.

"Let me help you put them, _Jyuudaime_." Hayato said as he grabbed a few spoons, forks, and table knives. "_Arigatō_ Hayato."

Takeshi took a look at the cake, "hey, did you know how old is Citrus-_san_ this year?"

"No, I didn't. Do you Hayato?" Tsunayoshi asked, but Hayato just shook his head.

"I'm sorry _Jyuudaime_; but I don't know either."

"Hm? My age? Why'd you ask, Yamamoto-_kun_? Sawada-_kun_? Gokudera-_kun_?"

The three looked at the direction of the new voice; revealing the figure of five girls; Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru Miura, Bianchi, I-pin, and Citrus Foreno.

"Ah! Welcome back and happy birthday, Citrus-_chan_!" Nana greeted while hugging the said brunette; smiling brightly.

"Thank you for the birthday greeting, Sawada-_san_. But I don't think it's necessary for us to celebrate it." Citrus smiled weakly as Kyoko shook her head.

"Nonsense, Citrus-_san_! We would gladly celebrate it with you!" She smiled brightly.

"Kyoko-_chan_ is right, Citrus-_san_! We're friends right? And friends should celebrate their birthdays together!" Haru nodded eagerly.

"...thank you, everyone." Citrus said. "...it's been a while since I last celebrate it with people other than my self; so thank you."

Takeshi grinned. "You're welcome, Citrus-_san_."

"Well; how about we start blowing out the candles and giving the birthday-girl her "happy birthday"?" Tsunayoshi said.

"One, two; Happy birthday, Citrus-_san_/Citrus-_chan_/Foreno-_san_!" Citrus grinned, "_grazie a tutti_! This is the best birthday ever!"

Nana smiled, "let's move on to the cake, _ne_?" as she pulled Citrus to sit in front of the said cake.

"...by the way, I was wondering; how old are you right now, Citrus-_san_? Since we all know you're not really sixteen in reality."

Citrus' eyes widen, "eh? Why?"

"Because we need to put on the candles for you to blow it out silly!"

The brunette paused, tilting her head to the back.

"...I guess I'm between XXXX and XXXX, since I was born about XXXX years ago."

...

...

...

...

...

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Citrus sweat-dropped as her friends (and non-by-blood family) looked at her with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

Kyoko and Haru looked at each other and then to Nana.

"Sawada-_san_, I think we need a **bigger** cake and **lots** of candles right now."

Nana nodded and grabbed her purse; while Bianchi already outside waiting for the woman.

"Let's go, _minna_! We can't let the birthday girl waiting!" As a mass of people went out of the house; leaving Citrus stared dumbstruck at the scene.

...

...

...

...

...

"...what just happened?"

**END**

* * *

**AN: Ahaha; plot bunnies are coming around now and then these days. It's better to write them down, than to leave them in the back of our mind, right?  
**

**And I'm sorry if it's absurd and some of the characters are ooc. ^^;**

**I hope this failed fanfic won't clobber your eyes because of the lack of grammar and typos.**

**Anyway, any feedbacks would be nice, thank you. :)**

* * *

**Edited [02.09.2013; August 2nd, 2013]: **Changed "_Juudaime_" into "_Jyuudaime_", since the (more or less) correct word in Japanese is the latter. Also added and changed a few minor parts.


	4. Neutrality

**Disc: I don't own KHR.**

**Warn: Failed humor, 2YL, absurd, a slight 2795 fluff.**

* * *

**Summary: In which Tsunayoshi Sawada questioned the two sun guardians' neutrality towards the sun's heat.**

**Rated: K+**

**Extra note: ****Tsunayoshi is 16 years old, while Reborn (by his appearance) is 3 years old. Following after the manga.**

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada was hot that summer.

And by **hot**; I mean **literally** hot. As in parched from the dreaded heat of the sun kind of hot. The sun as shining brightly that day when his _famiglia_–with the exception of Kyouya Hibari and Mukuro Rokudo, of course–had to train in Italy during their Summer Break.

They were training outside of the Vongola Mansion; in the open-spaced field not so far away from the mansion, since before dawn. Yet the brunet was already drenched by his own sweat even **before** 11 A.M. But he was not the only one; even Takeshi Yamamoto had already shed a few sweats of his own. Well not that he would complain, they were having one of Reborn's Hellish Spartan training for 8 straight hours–10 for Tsunayoshi–and was straining under the heat of a clear-shining sun above their heads; so it was common to see even the athletic baseball star to already beginning to sweat by the time. It was a miracle if he didn't.

As for the other sports lover, Ryohei Sasagawa; he didn't even have a single sweat on him on his face–or even body. Just a blinding grin plastered on the teen's face; demanding more training from the ex-Sun Arcobaleno under the dreaded heat. Which the said toddler hit-man smirked in approval, much to the rest of the _famiglia_'s disapproval–from time-to-time, Chrome Dokuro had learned to out-spoke her own opinion more loudly and beginning to be more independent from Mukuro, much to the latter's pleasure, since a two years ago; and becoming less-and-less timid and nervous when in front of many people.

Before the two Sun and Storm guardians began their daily arguing; Takeshi went in front–between the two hot-headed teens–with hands in a calming gesture.

"Now, now, Hayato, _senpai_; how about we eat first before training again? It would be a shame to waste the girls' hard work for cooking lunch for us, right?" smiling care-freely. Watching Hayato Gokudera clicked his tongue in annoyance and Ryohei yelling, "I extremely forgot about that!" but both agreed nonetheless.

So the six walked–sat on Ryohei's head, in Reborn's case–their way to the elegant and vast main dining room of the Vongola Mansion; seeing the girls had already finished cooking and was setting the food on the long rectangle richly-carved mahogany table.

"Finished training already?" Kyoko Sasagawa asked, as she sat down on the chair in front of her.

Tsunayoshi nodded; sitting down next to the orangette. "Yeah, by the way what did you guys make today?" as a butler placed a plate of freshly cooked cheese-mushroom fettuccine and a glass of water in front of him.

Kyoko smiled, "cheese-mushroom fettuccine and some cookies if you want some." She offered.

The brunet drank his water in one gulp, now a bit fresh after cooling down his quenched throat. "Ah, maybe after the afternoon tea, Kyoko-_chan_. And thanks."

The teenager chuckled slightly, pouring the teen's glass with another round of water. "Thirsty, Tsuna-_kun_?"

Tsunayoshi grinned, "very." sipping his water once more, and started to eat his lunch in content.

After a few minutes; Ryohei had already finished his portion and shouted to everyone to pick up the pace as he wanted to train once more. One wondered why was he pumped out about training since the start of the break; and he said, "I don't know why! But I feel like I have the extreme energy to do more extreme things during this extreme summer!" as everyone shook their heads in defeat.

"We're already eating as quick as we can, Turf-top! Or else you'll make the Tenth choke for eating that fast!" Hayato shouted back.

"What was that Octopus-head!" the silveret shouted again at the other.

"Now, now," Takeshi interfered. "_Senpai_; you could train by yourself for a bit, while the rest of us eat. How about that?" the raven reasoned and the silveret nodded in agreement.

"I'll extremely see you all again later!" and Ryohei practically ran out of the dining room; making the rest–minus Reborn, Lambo, I-Pin, and Bianchi–sweat-dropped at the former's energetic antics.

Tsunayoshi laughed nervously, as he ate his food again. Thinking how on Earth did his Sun guardian could keep training under the heat. Then it clicked his mind.

_Oh yeah, Reborn was wearing his usual black suit but didn't even sweat for a bit. Did he even feel a bit hot wearing those?_ he wondered; as spoon was aimed to his forehead in a fast speed. Making him fell back on his chair to the floor. His forehead was bleeding a little.

"Tenth/Tsuna/Tsuna-_kun_/Tsuna-_san_/Boss!" Panicked, Hayato, Takeshi, and Kyoko rushed to the brunet's side; checking if the said teen was okay.

"Are you alright Tsuna-_kun_?" Tsunayoshi nodded weakly before sitting back up with the help of his Storm and Rain guardian and muttered a small "thanks Hayato, Takeshi." to both the raven and the silveret.

While rubbing his bloodied forehead; the brunet shot the toddler hit-man an accusing look as the latter gave him an innocent look and smirked in return.

"Care to share something in that **tiny mind** of yours, _Dame_-Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi stiffened, but sighed. Knowing he couldn't walk out from the room without telling what his tutor wanted, or having bruises from the said tutor.

"...well, I was just wondering why aren't you feeling hot after being under the sun for a long period of time, even if you wore your usual black suit. And _Onii-san_ too, why is he still so energetic after having your...training for 8 straight hours under the sun?"

There was a pregnant silence in the room, before Chrome spoke her thought. "Maybe it's because they're the "Sun" guardian, Boss?"

Everyone–except the toddler hit-man–eyed the purplette; before the latter continued her sentence. "Since they need the sun's heat to power-up their stamina...? So that's why they're not affected by the heat...I guess..." a slight blush spread through her cheeks because of the sudden attention she received.

Reborn smirked; already finished eating his lunch. "A very...creative answer, Chrome. Not so close, but it's a good try." the said teenager blushed deepen from the compliment.

Now looking at Tsunayoshi; the ex-Arcobaleno member cocked his Glock 9 at him.

"Since you **already** have the answer, _Dame_-Tsuna; I expect you to **triple** up your training." Before the said teen could protest, he continued. "**Now**."

Tsunayoshi glared at his tutor, before muttering, "I hate you, Reborn." which was returned with a smirk by the said toddler.

"I **already knew** that, _Dame_-Tsuna." A sadistic glint on the tutor's eyes. "Now drop and give me two-hundred laps around the Vongola Mansion."

**END**

* * *

**AN: Lol. So I got the idea from reading a fanfic, but I forgot in which one. Oh well.  
**

**As you may know, this is a series of one-shots. So many aren't connected with each other. Maybe some will, but I'm not so sure, tho... ^^;**

**I hope I didn't make them _too_ ooc. ^^;**

**I hope this failed fanfic wont clobber your eyes because of the lack of grammar and typos.**

**Anyway, any feedbacks would be nice, thank you. :)**

* * *

Edited [15.09.2013]


End file.
